Countdown
by Crikeyack
Summary: His soul's tortured inside as much as outside of himself. "He will never escape this, because 'this' is his fate", a voice murmured softly in his ears. A drabble of one thousand words.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

* * *

><p><strong>853...<strong>

_It hurts... _**squelch, squelch.**_ It hurts, it hurts… Just don't leave **me** alone, just don't leave **me** alone, just don't leave **me** here, please help **me**, I'm begging you, I'm begging you, someone, somebody, it hurts, I just can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, I don't want this, I don't want this, I never wanted this, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, save **me**, **me**, **me**, _**Kaneki**_, **me**, Kaneki_**-san**_, **me**, Kaneki_**-kun**_, **me**, _**Ken**_, **me**, Ken_**-chan**_, **me**, Ken_**-kun**_, **me**, **me**, **me**, **me**, **me**, **me**, **me**, **me**, **me**, **me**, **me**… I don't care, it hurts…_

**839...**

A gasp.

Who's? His, **mine**.

Why? He saw.

What did he _saw_? A saw.

Where was it? In the hands of the other.

Who is the other? An evil man.

What was that evil man intending to do with it? He was intending to saw.

**762...**

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts..._ **rustle.**_ It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts…_

**741...**

Was he already sawing? Yes.

What was he sawing? **My** legs.

Yours? **My** arms.

Yours? **My** organs.

Yours? **My** flesh.

Yours? **My** bones.

Yours? **My** body.

You? **Myself**.

Why? Because.

**657...**

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts..._ **squelch.**_ It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts…_

**629...**

Who are _you_? A gathering of someone's legs, arms, organs, flesh, and bones.

Who are _you_? A gathering of **my** mother's and **my** father's families heritages.

Who are _you_? **No one**.

**615...**

**Rustle.**_ It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts…_ **squelch.**

**559...**

Will the other stop? Only when the time itself will stop.

Will the other stop? Only when the countdown will reset to one thousand. But even then, it won't be over yet.

Will the other stop? Only when **I**'ll fall unconscious.

Will that ugly man ever stop? Sometimes, but never for **me** _(him?) (it?)_. That nasty guy will only leave his tools when the time will stop working, when the **me**'s _(his?) (its?)_ brain will stop working as well.

**531...**

**Squelch.** _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts..._ **rustle.**_ It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts..._ **rustle, rustle.** _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts..._ **squelch.**_ It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts…_

**440...**

Is it painful? No, it's more than that.

**433...**

_It_ _hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts… _**rustle.**

**419...**

How much pain can your **body** stand? **I** never wanted that. _He's just too weak._

How much pain can your **mind** stand? **I** don't care. _He just doesn't want to know._

How much pain can your **human**'s body stand? **I** don't want to die. _Of course he wants!_

How much pain can your **monster**'s body stand? **I** can't hold it anymore. _Or he's gonna turned into a monster._

How much pain can your **mind** stand? **I** want to be the one carrying by the others. _He won't ever be, because he's a fucking trash._

How much pain can your **monster**'s body stand? **I**'m not a monster. _What a lie!_

How much pain can your **mind** stand? **I** deserve to be loved. _No, he does not._

How much pain can your **soul** stand? **I**'m… suffering._ He's just an egocentric boy._

How much pain can your **monster**'s body stand? **I** don't understand why **I** must endure something like this. _He's so naïve and stupid!_

How much pain can your **human**'s body stand? **I never… I don't… I can't… I want to… I deserve to… I'm not… I'm… I just… can't…** _You coward._

**314...**

Rustle, rustle

_Scrape, scrape_

It's gonna be tore apart.

_Scrape, scrape_

**How fun! How fun! How fun! Don't you think so, Kanekiiii?**, the ugly man said.

_Scrape, scrape_

**Kill me**, _he_ whispered.

...

_**Splash**_

A perverted laugh echoed across the room, covering up someone's cry of agony.

"No one" was screaming out in pain and despair.

Squelch, squelch

* * *

><p><strong>AN: English is not my native language, yeah... So, tell me what mistakes I've done if you can (or if you want to do so, of course)! Thank you in advance :) By the way, I appreciate any review!**


End file.
